At present, various garments are known, among which are noteworthy those that cover the head and neck, such as for example Utility Model No. U-200500259 referred to a head-dress cap for motorcycle driver, which basically comprises a top that covers the head, being free a frontal zone of the face, and a bottom that covers the neck and adjacent areas of the user.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,838 A discloses an adjustable hood having a cord which is capable of providing engagement between a face opening and a user's face as well as providing a snug fit at the rear of the hood.
Other garments including a terminal hood attached to the garment itself by an intermediate section that covers the neck of the user are also known.
Other well-known garments are scarves and hoods or hats.
Nevertheless, no evidence about garments wherein an inner tubular piece is independent and placed coinciding with an outer covering piece while it is not being used, forming a concentrically placed double parallel wall according to the present invention has been found.